Till We Grow Older
by Freeyourglee
Summary: Daddy!klaine This is the boys now at 32 with their 3 kids.. Please review with more ideas for what else you want to read in the story. I will fit all of your ideas in! Promise! Kurt is busy with broadway, Blaine is a stay at home dad.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this for Kenya! (Twitter name Kenyat98) I want to thank her fore all the ideas and I hope you like it! **

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had gotten through everything over the years, they had gotten married and now, at 32 years, they happily live together, one a stay at home Dad, the other a big broadway star.. They also have a few new additions.

When the boys had left school, they left it two years to get married, they had followed Burt's wishes until they couldn't wait no longer and soon after, they moved in together and they talked about kids. It took them a while to sort everything out but eventually, they got their first baby boy, Jonah. A few years later, they had Elizabeth and in between Kurt's big break as a successful broadway star, Caleb was born.

Now, Jonah aged 15, Elizabeth aged 13 and Caleb aged 9 and a golden retriever named Barney, the family are trying to used to Kurt's fame which continues to grow.

"Dad, what's for dinner?"

"Dad, I need money for a school trip tomorrow."

"Dad, can I go and see Kate now? I'll be back for dinner."

Blaine dropped his keys on the counter, walked over to the sink and took a glass of water, he sipped it and closed his eyes just having a moment to himself before dealing with the kids requests which he knew would go on all night.

"Guys, you've only just got in from school, there's no rush for these things yet, you can all get a snack for now and then we'll sort everything else out."

Elizabeth and Caleb both followed their Dad's instructions opening the fridge while Jonah still stood in the doorway on his phone.

"Jonah.. What are you waiting for? Come on, lets go, food and then you can get back to that." Blaine tried to make the boy move but it was a difficult task when he had a nine year old who needed help reaching the top shelf of the fridge and himself who just needed to sit down for five minutes.

"I just asked you if I could go and see Kate, I'm not hungry." The boy looked up from his phone. He had been in a relationship with Kate for about a week, maybe two.. Blaine couldn't keep up but all he knew was that his son came home with different names all the time and Blaine lost count of the endless girls that he had had the pleasure of meeting but he told himself that it was okay because he had all ready had the sex talk with his son.

"Whatever but be home by-"

The boy had gotten the answer he wanted and dashed out the house after shouting, "I know, before dinner!" And with that, the door slammed.

"Dad, here's the slip about my school trip." Elizabeth waved the paper in her fathers direction. "The money has to be in tomorrow."

He took the slip from her hand while closing the fridge at the same time, "Elizabeth, the date on this slip says you've had a week to tell me this."

"I know but I forgot." She also shouted to her Dad on her way out, a few seconds later, footsteps up the stairs was all that could be heard. Blaine placed the letter by his keys and looked at his son who was now sat on the side eating an apple and swinging his feet.

"Why can't they both be like you huh? You're easily pleased and never ask for anything." Blaine smiled at his little boy, walked round to him and rubbed a hand on his sons head messing his brown straight hair up.

"Because they're teenagers and they're weird." The boy took another bite into his apple.

"Now that is the most sensible thing I've heard all night." They both smiled as scratches could be heard at another door in the kitchen.

"Can I let him in the yard and go and play with him?" Caleb shifted off the side but struggled.

"Course you can," Blaine helped him off the side and watched him run to let the big dog out of the back room, "any ideas on what you want for tea? You can help me make it if you want."

"Um, anything really.. But could I have fries with whatever we have?" The boy stood patting the excited dogs head.

"Yeah, of course," Blaine turned around, opened the fridge and the sliding door to the yard opened, "Caleb, wait." Blaine threw a chocolate bar in his sons direction for him to catch and smiled, "don't tell your dad that I've let you have chocolate before your dinner, he'll kill me but you've been so good all week, in fact, you always are."

"Thanks dad!" The boy scrambled outside with the big clumsy dog and played.

Later in the night, Blaine, Elizabeth and Caleb were sat talking and eating their food, one again, Jonah's food had been wrapped up and placed back in the oven to keep it warm as he wasn't home yet.

"I'm glad we get burger and fries tonight, I've eaten healthily all week because Dad said we had to, what are you gonna tell him once he gets home?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, there salad on your burger.. Right?" Blaine grinned.

"Yeah..."

"So that'll be my excuse." The conversations carried on until Caleb had eaten the last bit of food on his plate. Blaine washed the dishes and the kids got ready for bed as Jonah stumbled through the door.

"I'm home." He entered the kitchen to see his Dad washing up and was surprised to see he had missed dinner once again.

"You're also late." Blaine dried his hands and turned around, "and your food is in the oven."

"Sorry, I'll take it upstairs then I can get ready for bed too." The boy took the plate with no cutlery but continued anyway shoving food into his mouth on the way upstairs.

Blaine knew that Jonah would go upstairs, sit on his laptop, eat his food and stay like that until about 2am but right now, he wasn't arguing with a teenage boy at 9:30pm.

Blaine finally had a moment to himself, he fell down onto the couch in the front room and Barney followed him laying at his side. He closed his eyes and patted the dogs head. The house was silent and Blaine felt relaxed until the sound of the door opening echoed round the house and the dog yelped excitedly before running towards the door, his claws sliding everywhere.

"Urgh." Blaine moaned and shifted off the couch to calm the dog down. He walked out of the room and clicked to get the dogs attention.

"You look exhausted, go on up to bed, I'll be there in a minute." Kurt walked in Blaine's direction and kissed his cheek.

"I gotta lock up and stuff." Blaine twisted around so he could lock the back door but Kurt stopped him again.

"You've done enough, now I'm telling you, go to bed!"

Blaine shifted up stairs rubbing at his eyes and trying not to fall asleep stood up while Kurt finished locking up and taking some salad from the fridge to eat upstairs.

He entered his bedroom and climbed into bed next to his husband. "What did you guys have for your tea tonight then?"

Blaine's eyes flashed open in realisation, "shit, babe, I forgot to say, yours was in the oven ready for you, it just needed warming up."

"Sshhh, it's okay, I've gotten something to eat, I'm fine, close your eyes and get some sleep, you've got it all again tomorrow."

Kurt smiled jokingly but Blaine knew that that was true and it hurt a little. Blaine loved having kids and with Kurt, well, it's all he ever wanted but the thing was, he wanted Kurt to enjoy it with him, not be at work everyday all day.. But Kurt was achieving his dreams and doing well. That was enough for Blaine right now, for once, Kurt was happy.

* * *

**there will be more daddy!kurt in the next chapter.. Well, that's what I've planned If you all like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The first couple of chapters are getting a basic idea of the family but after this chapter, could you send me ideas of one shots that YOU want to see in the fic? thanks :)

* * *

A typical school morning.

"Have you been up all night on your laptop?" Kurt tossed his tie over to the other side so he could finish fastening it up.

"No, I've just got back up now and come on it, but I'm ready for school so why are you moaning?" Jonah lied, he'd been up all night chatting to random people and listening to music, in fact, he'd been there that long, he wasn't sure what he'd been on... All he knew right now is that he's just spoken to his dad like he was a piece of shit.

"Just because you're fifteen, doesn't mean I won't ground you or take all of this from you." Kurt pointed to the laptop and his phone.

Jonah picked up his bag and shoved it over his shoulder before nudging past Kurt, "you're never here anyway, like you'd have the time."

Kurt was shocked at his sons words and just let him fly by and go out of the front door before shouting, "see you at the same time tomorrow... The only time I ever see you."

Despite the fact Jonah had whispered the last part, Kurt still heard him and it hurt that his kids were finding this hard.

He opened Elizabeth's door and she was just making her bed, all ready up as usual.

"Hey honey, you okay?" Kurt smiled, trying to take it easier with his daughter than he had with Jonah.

"I'm good thanks dad, can I go downstairs and get some breakfast now?" Elizabeth picked up her school bag.

"Of course you can, once you've given me a hug." Kurt smiled and hugged his daughter tightly, he kissed her head and let her go closing her door behind her.

He then relaxed a little and opened his little boys door. He sat on his sons bed and gently nudged the boy.

"Hey buddy." Kurt smiled as his son rubbed his eyes and woke up slowly.

"Daddy!" The boy realised his father was there and leaped up to hug him.

"You missed me buddy?" Kurt smiled as the boys arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, a lot."

"I've missed you all too, trust me!" Kurt picked his son up and carried him out of his room.

"Come on! Lets go and wake up your dad!"

He carried Caleb to his own room, let his son jump onto Blaine and wake him up and sat back down on the bed so he could talk to them both.

"Oh, hello Mr!" Blaine tickled Caleb and then sat up and smiled at Kurt.

"Okay, how would you like me to book some time off work, I'll let someone else take the role I play and spend some time with you guys?" Kurt looked at Blaine more because he mainly wanted to get some time off to give his husband a break.

"Kurt, you don't have to do that! It's fine just seeing you at mornings and nights!" Blaine smiled a little but honestly, he loved Kurt's idea.

"No, I'm gonna take some time off, it's not fair on all of you. Caleb, go and get ready for school buddy and then join your sister for breakfast."

The little boy jumped up and left the room with no arguments. Kurt moved up to sit next to Blaine.

"Are you sure? I know how much you love your job." Blaine put his arm round Kurt.

"But i love you guys more and you need me! I want to spend more time with you guys. I miss you and the kids are finding this hard now, even Jonah shouted at me this morning."

"He did what?" Blaine looked shocked.

"It doesn't matter honey, it's fine, just leave it. He was right anyway, I'm gonna stay home today and let you get some sleep but I'm also gonna book a family holiday, I think we all need it." Kurt jumped up and went to go out of the room when Blaine spoke.

"I love you baby."

Kurt smiled and said, "I love you too." Before leaving the room.

The kids had gone to school and Kurt was stood making a coffee in the kitchen just wearing his boxers. He was about to take a shower when he remembered he needed to call his boss and tell him his plans. He looked down at his phone and stared at it for a little bit, he was wondering what would be said and how well it would sink in.

He took a deep breath before two hands clasped down on his shoulders and started to massage them. "It's okay baby, you can do it." He kissed his husbands shoulder and finished making the coffee Kurt had started making.

"I know, I'm just thinking of what to argue back in case he starts saying that I'm not allowed to have the time off." Kurt scrolled down to find his boss' number.

"But he will let you have time off," Blaine moved back behind Kurt and turned him round so they were facing each other, "because he needs to give his best actor a break to save his voice and give his body a break." Blaine winked, kissed Kurt on the lips and squeezed his ass before leaving the room.

Kurt laughed a little and called his boss.

Kurt had picked the kids up from school and explained his plan about getting time off work which his boss had reluctantly allowed, he had then gotten them all some pizza's, they sat in the kitchen and discussed their holiday.  
"But we always go abroad! Can we go somewhere different." Jonah asked before stuffing pizza into his mouth.

"What about camping?" Elizabeth asked the question and everyone stopped and looked at Kurt.

All of the kids thought this was a brilliant idea but they all knew that their dad would be skeptical about the idea because he doesn't like things like what they were suggesting, they would need his approval.

"If you guys want to then we will." Kurt looked at Blaine like he was regretting saying yes but he was willing to take the risk.

"Yes!" Jonah high fived his sister and Caleb swung his feet and smiled in delight.

The kids were all in bed and Blaine started a conversation with Kurt about the holiday.

"So, are you actually comfortable with camping? I know it's been some time but I remember when we all went camping after your senior year in the holidays and you practically slept on top of me you were that scared." Blaine helped Kurt throw the sheets back so they could climb into bed.

"I enjoyed that holiday, honestly, it was the time I got to spend with you that I loved. Admittedly, I hated sleeping on the floor but it was something I thought I could get used to. I might as well give it a go and if I get scared again, I've got you to sleep on again." They climbed into the bed and Kurt grinned once he had finished.

"Come here," Blaine wrapped an arm round Kurt and played with his hair while he continued, "we'll get those camping mattresses if you want to. That way, we won't be entirely on the floor and we can give a huge tent that has like the different openings like bedrooms, honestly, they have like a small middle part that keeps it all together and then different parts to the tent that makes it like four different tents all stitched together, then we'll feel like the kids are safe too because they'll be closer to us, okay?" Blaine kissed Kurt's head after revealing his plan. He knew he was rambling on and possibly thinking too much but he always liked making sure that his family were safe and felt comfortable.

"Blaine, calm down. I'll be fine honey, it sounds like you've been doing a lot of thinking about this, your ideas are great, and we'll do them! But, I think I can cope." Kurt snuggled closer and reassured he smiling husband. "Love you."

"I love you too honey."

* * *

Let me know what you think! :D  
Do you want to know what happens on holiday or do you want something else to happen?  
Please tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Not updated in ages but a review asking me to made me reconsider :) hope you like it.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Caleb was holding himself in because he needed a wee.

"Here dweeb, have my bottle." Jonah threw his empty water bottle at his brother.

"Ouch." Caleb gave his brother a mean look back in return with his eyes scrunched up. Evil was a way to describe it.

"Jonah, your brother is not peeing in a bottle, we'll be there soon, now apologise to your brother, clearly that hurt him." Kurt turned back round and sighed. He wished they were there all ready.

"Okay guys, wake your sister up, we're here." Blaine wanted to end the arguing coming from the back of the car. The sooner they were out of there, the better.

They parked the car up and the kids jumped out. Caleb ran to the nearest tree and started to pee, he'd waited that long that he tipped his head back in relief and his red cheeks turned back to his usual colour.

"Don't all run off, we need to out the tent up and get all of our stuff sorted, you're all helping." Blaine demanded as Kurt took a deep breath, "all except you honey, you can relax." Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm and kissed his cheek.

"No, I want to help!" Kurt smiled wide and started to open out the tent on the floor.

"Okay.."

The night had fallen and everyone was ready for bed. After a lot of patience, the tent was up. Everything was ready for their first night camping so they could be up early and go out to have fun the next day.

"Night guys." Blaine shouted through so the whole tent would hear.

"Night Dad." 3 voices echoed at once.

Kurt had all ready said good night and had gone to get comfortable.

"So, you think you'll be okay?" Blaine patted Kurt's back as they both lay down together.

"Yeah.. I'll be fine." Kurt smiled reassuringly and closed his eyes, "goodnight."  
They kissed and fell asleep together.

Kurt's eyes flickered open and he reached out for the annoying object making a noise. His phone. At this time? Wait, what time was it? 3am and his boss was ringing him.

He whispered, "uh, hello?"

"Hi Kurt, I need you to be back here in the next 24 hours, preferably by 2pm tomorrow, an agent has seen your work and has got you an audition."

"I asked for the time off and you do this? I really don't need this right now." Kurt got out of the tent to go and speak privately. "I've just started getting on the kids good side because they've lost the relationship they had with me and now you want me back?"

While Kurt argued his way out of everything, Blaine woke up alone wondering where he's gone, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Kurt?" When he got no answer, he started to panic, he knew Kurt hated camping as it was, "babe?!" He got out of the tent and looked around. He finally so a figure coming closer to him with a phone light flashing, he walked over and smiled. "Hey, I got worried."

"You're gonna be so pissed off."

Blaine linked arms with his husband as they walked back to the tent. "No I won't, what's up?"

"I have to go home." Kurt looked angry and rushed to the tent.  
Blaine followed him in and sat at the side of him. "What? You got the time off!"

"And I've tried everything but apparently someone wants to sign me and I'm gonna end up being in a film." Kurt threw his phone.

"What if I said I didn't want you to go and do films? I want you to stay on broadway, I know I always wanted you to take opportunities but I'm sick of all this and I just want you back." Blaine picked up Kurt's phone and passed it back to him, "call him and tell him you're not doing it."

"Think of the money and other opportunities its gonna give all of us?"  
"I thought you didn't want to do this."

"Well maybe I'm thinking about it." Kurt was being stubborn.

"If we were at home right now, I'd be on the couch but we're not, I'm not leaving you alone because i care about you but I'm also not gonna say anything else about this." Blaine turned over and went to sleep in a flash, Kurt on the other hand stayed up nearly all night.

As the morning came, Kurt was packed and ready to go, he didn't know why but he really wanted to take the opportunity and go on an adventure but he knew inside that he was gonna lose the kids again. He was just going to go and have the meeting and see what happened.

"So that's it? You're going?" Blaine walked out of the tent fully dressed with his bed head.

"I'm just going to go to the meeting." Kurt threw his bags into the car and walked over to Blaine, "then I'll come back tomorrow and pick you guys up." He smiled thinking Blaine would be in a better mood and moved in for a kiss.

"Don't kiss me." Blaine walked away with his head down.

"Blaine come on." Kurt threw his arms in frustration. "I'm your husband."

"And I don't know where we're gonna stand once you become mister Hollywood. I really don't." He sat back in the tent and started to tear up.

He really was losing his teenage dream.


End file.
